prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wagnike2
Archived Talk: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 Request Correction *I note on WrestleMania 34, The lead section says WrestleMania XXXIII. I note that 34 in Roman Numerals is XXXIV. If that could be corrected. I’d be appreciative. I’d do it myself but the page is protected. Thanks! Ty Kelly (talk) 13:56, March 8, 2018 (UTC) Network Collections *Hey Nick, i've started a userpage to help us get the collections page in order. "Collections". Will complete it ASAP. Anything you can update plz remove from the list so i know not to D/L it. Dean27 (talk) 23:15, March 8, 2018 (UTC) ROH Grand Slam Champions Hi I added the category for ROH Grand Slam champions since Christopher Daniels became the first ROH Grand Slam champ. If I made any mistakes let me know or correct them if you like. Thanks. --Latin915 (talk) 19:59, March 19, 2018 (UTC) Guerreros Tuareg Hi I just created the Guerreros Tuareg page which already had an Event history page and Image gallery page but I forgot to put Los in front of their name so it thru off the linking to the Event history page and Image gallery page lol. Can you rename or redirect the page? Thank you. --Latin915 (talk) 17:48, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Pro Wrestling:Xtreme Latin American Wrestling Hi I did cleanup in the Pro Wrestling:Xtreme Latin American Wrestling page but when I was going to add categories for it, the option isn't there. I think it is because a user named BadNewsChris228 moved the page to include Pro Wrestling: in it which you can see in the edit history. So if you get free time can fix this so categories can be added? Thanks. --Latin915 (talk) 03:28, April 5, 2018 (UTC) Spam User Lishuaichao just created pages that are purely spam. Advertisements for websites and products. --Latin915 (talk) 16:20, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Hello Wagnike2. I’m Chesteak717, and I have a question about adding on to Superstar’s bios. I want to uptaed it, but I want to cite the words so I don’t plagerize. I’ve been banned many times by your administration and I ask for some advice on how I can cite people, pay per views, and championships. I would really appreciate it. Chesteak717 (talk) 12:11, April 11, 2018 (UTC) Chesteak717 Moved page Hi a user named Unixbytes90 moved the WCW World Heavyweight Championship page and also renamed it. Another user moving things they shouldn't. Can you undo these edits please. Thank you. --Latin915 (talk) 16:33, April 14, 2018 (UTC) *Sounds good. Thanks again. --Latin915 (talk) 16:40, April 14, 2018 (UTC) Spam User Fazifoot just created pages that are purely spam. Advertisements for websites and products. --Latin915 (talk) 04:00, April 15, 2018 (UTC)--Latin915 (talk) 16:20, April 9, 2018 (UTC) RE: BWT Wrestling Megastars 2 Images Ok, it will be done. Given that it is the first time that I include images of a show, but I was inspired mainly by Monday Night RAW pages. If something does not come back, tell me how to do it. LunaticGlorious (talk) 20:09, April 20, 2018 (UTC) A Pleasure To Make Your Acquaintance! Hello! I don't believe we've met before, but I would like to let you know of a potential error. Well, I may be incorrect about this fact, but it seems as though there is some sort of error within the battle pack pages. More precisely, The page for WWE Battle Packs 46 and for WWE Battle Packs 49 both seem to have the Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson set listed as being part of the series. Just wanted to bring this to your attention, as well as introduce myself, and hope to contribute here regularly! --''Boot Lover'' [[User talk:Banana32|''(Wanna Discuss Something?)]] 03:38, May 5, 2018 (UTC) *No problem! --[[User: Banana32|''Boot Lover]] [[User talk:Banana32|''(Wanna Discuss Something?)]] 13:45, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Possible spam user Hi a user called User:Hello There. just uploaded a bunch of random images that look like spam. Also created a page called Gallery where they put most of the images. The other stuff the user did can be found in their contributions for you to see. Thanks again. --Latin915 (talk) 00:55, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Moved pages Hi User:WWEUKTournament2 has moved the pages of Morgan Webster and Thea Trinidad which you can see in the user's contributions tab. That is as of this writing, so I wanted to bring it to your attention before other pages are moved. Thanks. --Latin915 (talk) 23:26, May 21, 2018 (UTC) WWE Roster Page Hi Nic!. I just send a message to Dean regarding the changes I made to the roster page/wwe. Besides this reason I noticed that I kinda merged the NXT roster page with the WWE roster page so I found out that I made a complete mess. Thats most of the reason because I deleted my contributions, besides this way I think future changes will come faster. Sorry again to you too because I neven even talk to you about what I was planning. Here's the message I sent to Dean: Hey Dean, sorry for the changes I made..again...without asking anyone. As I could see I really changed like everything on the roster page and it could be difficult for some people to edit it, so if it not that easy to edit I think its not wiki-like material. I just revert the WWE Rooster page as it was one month ago. If i can delete my own work I'll do that because I know it means a lot of work to do to delete all the images I used. Here's the list of the templates I create for you to delete them (or get me the chance to clean my mess lol). *Template:205authborder *Template:205border *Template:205tagteamborder *Template:Authorities *Template:BroadcastTeam *Template:FemaleWrestlers *Template:FreeAgentborder *Template:HeadingRoster *Template:HOFborder *Template:MaleWrestlers *Template:CurrentChampions *Template:NXTauthborder *Template:NXTborder *Template:NXTtagteamborder *Template:RAWauthborder *Template:RAWborder *Template:RAWborder2 *Template:RAWtagteamborder *Template:SDauthborder *Template:SDLborder *Template:SDLborder2 *Template:SDtagteamborder *Template:Tagteams And for the images I got the list of the images that I used so they could be deleted it too. Again sorry for any inconveniences but as I look at the page now.. it seems just clean, easy to acces and edit, and informative. Thanks for your patience RodLion (talk) 19:02, May 24, 2018 (UTC) User:EgoEhrenmann Hi User:EgoEhrenmann made some malicious edits on the Nick Miller page which you can view in the edit history. I think I removed them all if you want to double check. In any event I think these bad edits are enough for a ban so that the user doesnt do more bad edits on other pages. Thanks again. --Latin915 (talk) 09:16, June 8, 2018 (UTC) Same pages I just noticed that there are two pages of Rockin' Rebel, one by his in-ring name and another by his real name Chuck Williams. If you have the chance can you delete the stub page one. - Teatoper (talk) 02:15, June 10, 2018 (UTC) Raw results template error Another thing is there is an error in the 2002 Raw episodes section where the February 4th episode is listed as 1/4 instead of 2/4. So can you change that error, Thanks - Teatoper (talk) 02:15, June 10, 2018 (UTC) No problem, anytime. -Teatoper (talk) 02:19, June 10, 2018 (UTC) Moved pages Hi unfortunately User:PatriotAdamR has moved and redirected some pages which you can see in the user's contributions tab. Just wanted to bring it to your attention. Thanks. --Latin915 (talk) 06:07, June 12, 2018 (UTC) Hey. Apologies for moving the pages. I didn't know it was a big deal. Going forward, what's the best way to go about that? Is there any way to tag the pages that need to be moved? I don't want to just spam your page with every page that needs to be moved. Thanks! PatriotAdamR (talk) 21:32, June 12, 2018 (UTC) Okay. For now, what I've been working on is that 302 Pro Wrestling is now Infinite Pro Wrestling. So that's why I was changing the title over. The 302 Pro Wrestling Heavyweight Championship is now the IPW Delaware Championship. A template would be cool. Would be easier than trying to spam up your page probably. PatriotAdamR (talk) 21:32, June 12, 2018 (UTC) McKenzie Mitchell Hi. It seems like the report on McKenzie Mitchell being released by Impact Wrestling was incorrect as Pwinsider who originally reported it has since corrected it. So I'll undo the edits that were done when we thought she was released. Heres a link to pwinsider issuing the correction and an apology: https://www.pwinsider.com/article/118101/correction-and-apology.html?p=1 --Latin915 (talk) 04:37, June 14, 2018 (UTC) *No problem. I think its good McKenzie Mitchell is still part of Impact as I think shes always done well in that role. Alicia Atout will do well too because I don't know if you have seen her AMBY Youtube channel but the interviews she has done with different wrestlers has been realy good. --Latin915 (talk) 19:07, June 14, 2018 (UTC) Ban Hi Wagnike2! My other username is Comebacktherock. Can I ask that why I got IP ban? I'm trying to contribute articles but why I got it? Please remove this ban. - Kamil991 (talk) 20:12, June 19, 2018 (UTC) Big Cass Wow I'm interested in the reason why Cass was released. For his page on his categories can you change World Wrestling Entertainment current roster to World Wrestling Entertainment alumni and remove the WWE roster template above the categories? Thank you. --Latin915 (talk) 21:50, June 19, 2018 (UTC) Amir Jordan as Pakistani person not Indian You did a mistake here as you described that Amir jordan is Indian wrestler which appears to be incorrect as he is not. Bhangra culture is also in Pakistan infact his nickname describes but he is not Indian person as per various sources. by his contract, he is Pakistani scottish wrestler. Beingcyrus (talk) 08:42, June 21, 2018 (UTC) Hey show him Pakistani Wrestler or Pakistani Scottish Wrestler because WWE Contract states that. Beingcyrus (talk) 13:16, June 21, 2018 (UTC) WWE SmackDown Live moving to FOX Broadcasting Company on Friday, October 4, 2019 On June 26, 2018, WWE and FOX Sports announced a new five-year, $1.025 billion USD deal to broadcast WWE SmackDown Live beginning on Friday, October 4, 2019. Monday Night RAW will be staying on USA Network until 2023. SmackDown Live will be moved to Friday nights after September 30, 2018 which will be the final Tuesday night episode on USA Network. If you could make the changes on WWE Smackdown, we’d greatly appreciate it. Thank you! Sammy Maggio (talk) 20:02, June 27, 2018 (UTC) Content from wikipedia Hi. You may have noticed a lot of random new users creating accounts and then going to different wrestler pages and copying and pasting content from Wikipedia to here. A good example is the edit history of the page Professional wrestling attacks. If you have a minute or two look at that edit history and the edits made by a user called CKent760306. It is a lot of edits, beginning with copying and pasting from Wikipedia then trying to mask it by removing what they think will cover it up. The reason the user gave for al these edits is: "New entries to from the original publuisher" which is obviously false since Dean created this particular page. Plus the incorrect spelling is a big give away that this is some random spam user or just someone not really serious, just copying and pasting. Unfortunately, this copying and pasting content from Wikipedia has been going on a lot lately. Yes I know there is a lot of stuff already copied and pasted from Wikipedia but why let it continue when correct me if I'm wrong but there is a Content policy here which says to not copy and paste from Wikipedia. So I know you can't see every edit every second which is why I've tried to help so much since I care a lot about this wikia since I got here. I've removed that copied and pasted from Wikipedia content when I've seen it. Recent examples being on the A.J. Styles, Bayley, Shinsuke Nakamura pages and the edits done by the user CKent760306. There are other edits done by other users recently that I suspect are from Wikipedia too. Let me know if you want me to continue to remove these Wikipedia copied content or if you want me to stop. Sorry if I took a lot of your time. Let me know what you decide when you can. Sorry if I don't reply back to you right away, the large number of hour time difference between you and I makes it that way. lol Thanks. --Latin915 (talk) 08:03, July 3, 2018 (UTC) *Oh you live in the midwest U.S.? Im sorry, I thought you lived in England like Dean so thats why I thought there was a big time difference between us. My mistake. Yes I agree with you that using wikipedia as a starting point is fine. Also I agree copying and pasting moves is fine too cause it would be essentially the same if you wrote them on your own. The content I typically remove is when its obviously copied and pasted and just thrown into pages. An easy way to tell is if the content still has wikipedia links in them. Like or it has words with the little numbers on them which are links on wikipedia but here they go no where. Just throwing this stuff in there throws off the page. Like have you seen pages with the big bold red letters that say "site error" or "link error", things like that. So I'll keep using the best judgement I can when seeing it on new edits. Talking to you about it has made it more understandable for me. Thank you. --[[User:Latin915|Latin915] (talk) 17:59, July 3, 2018 (UTC) Redirected page User:Hellboy42 redirected/moved the Latin American Exchange page which unfortunatley messed up the event history, image gallery and links. Can you undo it? Thanks --Latin915 (talk) 05:29, July 5, 2018 (UTC) Los Ingobernables de Japon Hi The 7th Scribe created a page called Los Ingobernables de Japon but there is already a page for them: Los Ingobernables de Japón. I talked to him about it which you can see on our talk pages and he said it's fine to delete the page he created. I think redirecting it is good. When you get a chance can you clear & redirect the page, event history and image gallery to the previously created page? You can tell the difference by seeing the one The 7th Scribe created says "Japon" while the previously created one says "Japón" which is how its spelled by NJPW since the name is in Spanish. Thank you.--Latin915 (talk) 00:33, July 13, 2018 (UTC) hey can edit amir Jordan page .i know him WWE Roster template update (July 2018) Hello again. I'm sorry to bother you once more, but Template:WWE Roster requires some badly needed edits to keep it revelant with the current state of the roster. *People to be moved: **Kane (from Raw to SmackDown) **Maryse (from Raw to SmackDown) **Maria Kanellis (from SmackDown to Raw) **Lio Rush (from NXT to 205 Live) **Buddy Murphy (from NXT to 205 Live) *People to be added: **James Ellsworth (SmackDown) **Bianca Belair (NXT) **Keith Lee (NXT) **Kona Reeves (NXT) **Raul Mendoza (NXT) **The Undertaker (Unassigned personnel) **The B-Team (Tag Teams) **Serena Deeb (NXT Trainers) **Shawn Michaels (NXT Trainers) **Johnny Saint (General Managers) *People to be removed: **Rich Swann (205 Live) **Christy St. Cloud (Commentators) *People to be renamed: **Steffanie Newell - Tegan Nox *Title changes: **IC title - Dolph Ziggler **US title - Shinsuke Nakamura **Raw Women's title - Alexa Bliss **Raw tag team title - The B-Team (Curtis Axel & Bo Dallas) **NXT title - Tommaso Ciampa **NXT tag team title - The Undisputed Era (Roderick Strong & Kyle O'Reilly) I understand you're busy ATM, but if you'll be able to find some time in your schedule, please update it. Thank you for your consideration. Use Jackpot, my friends... (talk) 08:37, July 22, 2018 (UTC) User:Dwaynetv14 Hi. User:Dwaynetv14 has made obviously false and spam edits to the Sara Calaway page. I hate annoying people like this. --Latin915 (talk) 21:58, July 25, 2018 (UTC) **That would be great if you talked to Dean about that. Thank you. I would definetly welcome the opportunity & I'm ready to learn whatever I need to. I don't know how many active users there are but it does seem to be growing so another admin around can help. I wouldn't let you & Dean down thats for sure! --Latin915 (talk) 02:16, July 27, 2018 (UTC) User:Josh Kingdom This user:User:Josh Kingdom, probably the same person who made the previous edits to the Sara Calaway page has made more spam edits. I changed them back to the correct information but this user should be banned as well. --Latin915 (talk) 19:06, July 28, 2018 (UTC) Boss 'n' Hug Connection Hi User:BrockIsFinallyHereOnRAWWWWW just created this page Boss 'n' Hug Connection which is a page with Bayley and Sasha Banks as a tag team. I don't recall them calling themselves "Boss 'n' Hug Connection" lol but other than that if Bayley and Sasha Banks are suppose to be a regular tag team now then I can see there being a place for the page. The page needs some work like tabs, categories and external links if it is to stay. So I'm bringing it to your attention if you want to talk to Dean about it and see if you want to keep it, change the name etc. --Latin915 (talk) 03:46, July 31, 2018 (UTC) **Update, I just checked Bayley and Sasha's twitter pages and they did indeed call their team the Boss 'n' Hug Connection. So the name is real lol. I'll make those other edits on the page I talked about previously.--Latin915 (talk) 05:19, July 31, 2018 (UTC) ***Users like that are the worst. Keeping an eye out for them and their dubious edits is the best we can do. Thats good you protected the Boss 'n' Hug Connection page because I've noticed when something new occurs in WWE all of a sudden random new users show up & try to make edits. --Latin915 (talk) 19:07, July 31, 2018 (UTC) Admin Thank you. I won't let you down & I'll definetly ask you and Dean before I do anything new. The first question I have is should I still inform you when I see a user make dubious edits or insert false information? --Latin915 (talk) 12:29, August 1, 2018 (UTC) ** Ok sounds good. When I have more questions I'll let you know. On a different topic, Travis Banks is no longer PROGRESS World Champion or DEFIANT Internet Champion so I made the edits on his page just now. --Latin915 (talk) 12:45, August 1, 2018 (UTC) *** I just remembered to mention if you want to add me on Facebook I'm on Deans friends list or you can find me on this wikias Facebook page too. That way you can message me there as well. Also, can I add myself to the Admins page? --Latin915 (talk) 16:42, August 1, 2018 (UTC) **** Cool cool. Whatever you think is the best way to communicate let me know. --Latin915 (talk) 16:55, August 1, 2018 (UTC) Mascots I noticed you edited AAA Mascot Tag Team Championship in 2009. Neither the second-last champ Cuije or final champ El Pulpito have articles yet but if they did would a Category:Mascots be an acceptable proposal? The 1st champ Mascarita Sagrada 2000 and 2nd champ Mini Abismo Negro and non-champ competitors Chucky and Mini Psicosis already have pages to seed such a category. I only found them by looking, what started me interest is fond memories of Jack Swagger's recurring mascot Soaring Eagle and Cody Rhodes' recurring mascot Burnard. I believe Bullet Club had briefly had a 2nd bearsuited mascot but I think he only appeared once so he probably wouldn't be notable enough. The Force mentions Officer Magnum as a pet mascot, while The Islanders and Pets mentions Matilda was the mascot of the British Bulldogs. The longer title Matilda the Wonder Dog is used at January 9, 1988 WWF Superstars of Wrestling in case any notable wrestlers appear named Matilda in the future. This could redirect to the existing Matilda (Pet) article I guess? category:Pets I guess could be used for animals while "mascots" used for costumed humans? Hornswoggle is mentioned as being a mascot for Team Teddy, and 3MB apparently had him as a mascot in April 15, 2014 Main Event results, presumably to oppose El Torito being the mascot for Los Matadores. The D-Generation X article also lists Hornswoggle as a mascot. CMLL Super Viernes (February 26, 2010) alternatively describes a KeMonito or KeMonotio as a mascot, not sure which spelling is correct. Kemonito is used at Midget wrestling which says he's the mascot for Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre. The stylization Ke Monito is used at CMLL Super Viernes (February 2012). I noticed Ke Monito/Event history exists so am guessing this is the preferred stylization and he just lacks a primary article, but would like to know if these alternate stylizations should redirect there or if I should simply edit the alternate spellings to resemble this? May 1, 2000 Monday Nitro results mentions a Hockey Mascot helping Norman Smiley. Smiley's article also mentions Pepè a hobby horse as being Chavo's mascot. Three Faces of Foley refers to Mr. Socko as a mascot as well. Wild Cat Willie is described as being WCW's mascot in Lanny Poffo's page. James Ellsworth is described as Team Smackdown's mascot in November 14, 2016 Monday Night RAW results and November 8, 2016 Smackdown results Adam Rose describes The Bunny of having a "mascot head". Zacarias is described as a mascot in Rey Bucanero's article. TripleMania XIX mentions La Maniarquía had a mascot named Maniaquito and Los Psycho Circus had a mascot called Mini Clown In Your House 27: St. Valentine's Day Massacre mentions Al Snow's mascot, a mannequin head. The Goldust refers to it being named Head and The Rise and Fall of ECW calls Head "infamous" and Survivor Series 1998 mentions Head and Socko interacting. CM Punk's article refers to CP Munk as a "mascot character". The Brian Kendrick apparently also had a gimmick of portraying local sports team mascots. October 6, 2014 Monday Night RAW results mentions Slater Gator had a mascot Mini-Gator which I vaguely remember. Butch Miller and The Bushwhackers both mention a giant kangaroo mascot, no mention of a name but going with Kangaroo until tapes can be reviewed to see if they did give it a name probably couldn't hurt. I figure mascots could serve in an illustrative role related to wrestling similar to category:managers and valets, and just like them some take on wrestling roles to supplement that while others don't. talk2ty 17:13, August 1, 2018 (UTC) Hi About Amir Jordan Hi, Please remove protection from the article amir jordan, not only me but also other fandom users wanted to edit because every one knows that he is Pakistani English wrestler. Khankhiladi (talk) 14:49, August 6, 2018 (UTC) Skype *Can you take a look at my Skype message. Dean27 (talk) 12:36, August 14, 2018 (UTC) Page Correction *Morning Nic, I just wanted to check and ask if it'd be ok if I corrected a page spelling. The page I made for the latest NXT recruit Stacy Ervin Jr. was misspelled from the Image gallery. He's just missing an "E" in his first name is all. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 13:35, October 1, 2018 (UTC)) *Thanks, just double-checking. I corrected a minor spelling at least once before on a page and caught a little something for the "move". Anyway that's all I wanted to check and make sure about. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 13:46, October 1, 2018 (UTC)) External Links Sorry. Did I mess that up? Latin915 said I could add my link in the external links section. I wasn't trying to spam or anything. Is there an approval process for links or some kind of reciprocal link policy? Thanks, Squaredeagle (talk) 04:30, November 29, 2018 (UTC) hey, I know many things about WWE nxt UK superstar Amir Jordan please can i edit his wikia page My freinds account tomweb98 was blocked from being able to edit my page (im an indy wrestler michael mistretta) i guess he was blocked because he tried to delete an old picture, please unblock him and let him do what he wants to that page please thanks ---- Match Types Hey Nic, I was planning on starting a new project of re-doing and standardizing the wrestling match types scattered around the wiki. Conceptually, I think it should follow these guidelines: * Opening description ** To include goals of the match, special rules, different ring setups, etc. ** Separate paragraph to explain the origins, give credit to the originator * Examples ** Right now most of the pages list (or attempt to list) every single example of whatever type of match, and generally are incomplete. I think it would be better (and less update intensive) to just simply list about 5 of best examples of the type of match. * Variations ** An "also see" type section where similar type of matches are listed (ex. for the Ladder match page, this section would list and link to similar matches (i.e. TLC match, Money in the Bank, Ultimate X Match, etc..) * External Links ** Link to information sources. Give me a thumbs up/down on the outline and I'll get started. I think the most controversial thing is the notable examples part. I've gathered that the tendency is to list everything for completeness sake, but that just creates huge pages that nobody maintains adequately. Plus it feels like categories would do that better ("cards containing a ladder match" for example). Speaking of categories, there seems to be three categories dedicated to wrestling match types: *Category:Professional_wrestling_match_types *Category:Match_types *Category:Wrestling_match_types Is there a particular one you want to choose? Let me know... - KhanKhan12 (talk) 02:18, December 31, 2018 (UTC) Hello. So I noticed that on some articles with WWE Hall of Famers have the Hall Of Fame logo but the wrong one. It is the one from 2013 with the old WWE logo. Can I replace them with the new Hall of Fame logo? Hello. So I noticed that on some articles with WWE Hall of Famers have the Hall Of Fame logo but the wrong one. It is the one from 2013 with the old WWE logo. Can I replace them with the new Hall of Fame logo? ——SSR Kingslayer Double page? There is a page for YUTA who is listed as a Mexican wrestler but I can't find any evidence that a luchador exists with that name. The only pages that link to it are CZW results, so I think it should be a re-direct to Jimmy Yuta. -KhanKhan12 (talk) 04:49, January 13, 2019 (UTC) Also, would you mind renaming Yun Gang Chul to Yoon Gang Chul? Seems to be a typo. Correction: Maybe not. I think it's one of those Korean to English translation quirks. CageMatch has Yoon, his facebook has Yoon, but his twitter has Yun. Your call, I guess. -KhanKhan12 (talk) 18:12, January 13, 2019 (UTC) Another: Michael Facade should be deleted as Facade is the main page. -KhanKhan12 (talk) 18:53, March 27, 2019 (UTC) Oh sure. I wasn't going to move/delete anything. I was just bringing it to you attention as you're an admin here. Sorry for any confusion. -KhanKhan12 (talk) 19:00, March 27, 2019 (UTC) Your rule on page moves Hi Wagnike. I redirected a few pages and one of your admins User:Latin915 informed me that it's against the rules for non-admins to do so. However, when I checked the rules, it says only that ''moving pages is disallowed, not redirecting - would you be willing to clarify the wiki's policy on standard users performing redirects? For the record, I wanted to redirect Jimmy Susumu and its related pages to Susumu Mochizuki - reason being that Susumu Mochizuki is the performer's real name and Jimmy Susumu is a gimmick he worked under for about 3 years of a near 20 year career. 04:41, March 2, 2019 (UTC) Post correction When looking through the Fandom pages for some of the companies I've worked for over my 20+ years in the professional wrestling business, I noticed that there was a listing for "Christopher Saint". More specifically, it was attached to a inaccurate hometown and companies that I haven't worked for. When reviewing the link, I realized the issue. That's not Christopher Saint, that's Jamie Malibu. This guy has been trying to get(and apparently successful in getting) bookings under my name for years. Unfortunately, due to his bad behavior and reputation, Jamie,using my name, has cost me a few bookings over the years. Jamie has been called on it before and has admitted to taking/using my name without permission. Jamie apparently thought that since he is from Michigan and I (at the time he tried stealing my name) mostly worked on the Mid Atlantic and Southern East Coast, it wouldn't matter. I just thought I would let you know so you could correct his page with the accurate name, etc. I would have done it myself but I couldn't find a way to edit on the page. THEChristopherSaint (talk) 23:28, March 29, 2019 (UTC) Christopher Saint Why did you deleted the page that I was editing on. how did that happen? Please tell me Raelena ~Your Way. (talk) 16:05, May 22, 2019 (UTC) 24/7 Championship gallery Hi, as there are no official photoshoot-type photos available for 24/7 Champions, as they are very short reigns, can we use these following photos for the 24/7 Championship's 'Champion gallery' section on the article from WWE.com's Raw coverage? Mick Foley debuts the 24/7 Championship: photos - Photo of Titus O'Neil with the 24/7 Championship Robert Roode vs. R-Truth – 24/7 Championship Match: photos - Photo of Bobby Roode with the 24/7 Championship Robert Roode vs. R-Truth – 24/7 Championship Match: photos - Photo of R-Truth with the 24/7 Championship TheVaughano (talk) 17:29, May 21, 2019 (UTC) - Thanks for adding the photos. There is also an official photo WWE posted yesterday of Truth holding the championship. TheVaughano (talk) 11:42, May 25, 2019 (UTC) shane mcmahon on wwe smackdown shut your mouth! Hey i found a video of someone playing as Shane McMahon on WWE SmackDown! Shut Your Mouth using his unused modelized apperacnce on the game: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sIsDjuNfHUk Raelena ~Your Way. (talk) 04:24, May 22, 2019 (UTC) for some reason, the announcer says his name is randy orton and his moveset and entrance moves are on the unlockables, so, i wonder why thq didn't put shane in the game? probably because he was mia during the 2002 season or what just happened? why he got replaced with some green dude under the name wsm (meaning wrestling superstar moveset man) as his moveset? tell me Raelena ~Your Way. (talk) 04:24, May 22, 2019 (UTC) raelena xoxo Hello? are you here in the wiki? Your Wiki Manager! Hey Nic! My name is Mandy, and I’m the Fandom Wiki Manager assigned to this wiki. No worries, I am not here to take over. My job is to help the community and serve as a liaison between contributors and full-time Fandom staff. I will be your primary point of contact should any assistance be needed, so if you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., don't hesitate to leave a message on my talk page and I will do my best to help. If I am unable to solve your issue, I will be able to get in contact with a staff member that can. I will also be getting in contact with the rest of the active admins in this community to introduce myself and inform them of my position. In the meantime, please let me know if there's anything I can do for you or if you have any further questions regarding my role, and I will try to get back to you within 24 hours. Looking forward to establishing a relationship with you in the future! —idekmandy 00:54, June 24, 2019 (UTC) Gene Snitsky I literally didn't do anything wrong to it, when I was editing it I wrote it all in my own words, I didn't copy anything from Wikipedia and added it in there. I even explained all that to Latin915, but I haven't got a reply back yet. I already know that whole rule of the whole "Don't copy and paste from Wikipedia" stuff already, I've been reminded that from him countless times. No offense, I'm just saying. Anthony Nichols (talk) 04:40, July 15, 2019 (UTC) Requested admin changes Tzuki and Mascarita Sagrada are the same person. -KhanKhan12 (talk) 04:43, July 30, 2019 (UTC) VII Pro Wrestling should be renamed back to Shropshire Wrestling Alliance. -KhanKhan12 (talk) 04:23, August 4, 2019 (UTC) Hello, I'm trying to change my username but the site wont recognize my password. 05:52, August 7, 2019 (UTC)Kalmarwrestling (talk) Good afternoon! I was in the process of fixing the empty CZW Dojo Wars results archive and started with the most recent 3 shows. I noticed they have since been removed, please assist. Newzbytes (talk) 17:22, August 30, 2019 (UTC)Newzbytes I was keeping the format of Dojo Wars - which is a sub-brand under CZW (using the same format as CZW Dojo Wars' earlier numbers. The clean titles are more correctly the numbered Dojo Wars (the CZW 225 title would be factually incorrect and the link you gave me doesn't exist). No issues removing Gallery - was just trying to keep the format of the older CZW Dojo Wars pages (which included some) and work my way backwards through all the results we have in house. Is there any easier way to chat through this other than posting like this? Newzbytes (talk) 17:31, August 30, 2019 (UTC) RE: Main Event *I have downloaded a fair few and will start the SS soon. Dean27 (talk) 00:31, September 29, 2019 (UTC) RE: Favor *Yeah no worries. Dean27 (talk) 16:06, September 29, 2019 (UTC) RE: OVW *OK, I'll get onto the in a bit. Dean27 (talk) 13:58, October 2, 2019 (UTC) Hi, You deleted my showcase page but and told me to edit the original 2k page but that one says it is locked...what can we do? Editing Hello. I would like to ask if we can create a fictional pro wrestling universe,nothing real ? Thank you I was gonna to make a huge mistake Jennifer Knox I just to know please : Who is Jennifer Knox ? disambig Sorry I'll stop... do you know if we should have overview pages for Border Wars / Bound By Honor / Unauthorized or does it need to have more than 2 instances to count as a series? talk2ty 19:05, December 17, 2019 (UTC) :I mean like the one we have at RoH Final Battle but it's clearly more useful there since there was many more of the event. Should there be a minimum of 5 or something? talk2ty 19:24, December 17, 2019 (UTC) Minor note Yea no problem. Will make sure I check that in the future.Gobokong (talk) 05:32, December 31, 2019 (UTC) questions about tips Editing Tips is locked but I noticed one thing that could use fixing: :Link Country's & States/Cities & years but not Dates. That should be countries right? Anyway I was wondering if you could also add something regarding what the standards of notability for inclusion of wrestler move names is. Obviously if some announcer calls a move by a name once or twice, it's probably not very notable or worth including. But if it happens a LOT of times (called in a dozen matches, used in dozens of dirt sheets) I would assume that's when we could begin to consider adding the name of a move to a wrestler's article here. shows how I had added the name of Matt Taven's "running knee strike to a seated opponent" of "Just the Tip", but it was reverted. At the time I did not list any references because I just figured this was common knowledge to people watching ROH regularly. It was hardly a niche observation to people who had watched Taven's matches the last couple years. I noticed this on January 24th and asked about it at 14:41. It occurred to me that the editor who reverted this information might not be as familiar with Taven's matches, so I took to collecting a list of references to show how this name had been consistently used. I created Talk:Matt Taven by 15:02 and spent so much time on documenting those references that I archived it just in case. It looks like this was a sensible precaution because instead of replying to me, the reverter (who turned out to be an admin) did not initially reply to me, and instead deleted the talk page at 16:15. I did not notice that right away until after I asked Latin about it, and the reply I just received had led me to believe that I should no longer speak to them about this issue. I would like to know if the standard here is basically for admins to tell people not to add content to pages without explaining why. I thought I had taken reasonable steps to support how "Just the Tip" is a recurring name used by announcers and reviewers to refer to Taven's running knee-strike. For the names of other moves, we don't generally go to such extremes and take it on good faith or common knowledge that moves have the names they do. I'm not understanding why this is a special situation, but perhaps Editing Tips could be amended to explain why this might be? The only thing I can possibly figure is that the name Taven and announcers regularly use for his running knee strike has lewd overtones and it's being excluded for that reason. If that were the reason for exclusion then I'm not sure how we could have articles like Young Bucks Suck It! Shirt which I believe is a tribute to the "DX chop" and accompanying catch phrase. Is there some change in policy from Wikia>Fandom prohibiting us from documenting these phrases in the encyclopedia? talk2ty 21:21, February 21, 2020 (UTC) Timo Zimone Yea no problem. Gobokong (talk) 04:21, February 23, 2020 (UTC)